1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus including a moving body which is provided with a liquid ejecting head, and a guide frame which guides the moving body in a moving direction.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a liquid ejecting apparatus which includes a liquid ejecting head ejecting liquid from nozzles in a carriage as an example of a moving body which moves (reciprocates) in one direction by being guided by a guide frame, and prints an image by ejecting liquid to a medium such as a sheet, or the like, using the liquid ejecting head has been commercialized. In such a liquid ejecting apparatus, liquid is ejected by setting a gap with an optimal dimension between the medium and the liquid ejecting head in order to perform printing of a high quality image.
Meanwhile, in recent years, a liquid ejecting apparatus has been minimized, and a user is able to easily carry the liquid ejecting apparatus. When the liquid ejecting apparatus is vibrated, or drops at the time of carrying the apparatus, there is a case in which a gap between a medium and a liquid ejecting head fluctuates due to a deformation of a guide frame, or the like. For this reason, there is a concern that a quality of a printed image may be deteriorated.
Therefore, in order to suppress a fluctuation in the gap between the medium and the liquid ejecting head due to such a vibration or dropping, for example, a structure in which the deformation of the guide frame is suppressed by causing a part of a base of a carriage to come into contact with a robust member such as a transporting unit of the medium, or a support unit of the medium in liquid ejecting apparatus has been proposed (for example, refer to JP-A-2009-56623).
However, in a liquid ejecting apparatus having such a structure, an impulsive force which is applied to the carriage is large, though the guide frame is hardly deformed when being vibrated or dropped, since the carriage comes into contact with the robust member such as the transporting unit or the support unit. That is, large acceleration is applied to the liquid ejecting head which is provided in the carriage. As a result, a force is generated in liquid in nozzles of the liquid ejecting head due to the large acceleration, a meniscus is broken, and ink is ejected from the nozzles. For this reason, there is a concern that so-called slipping-out of nozzles may occur in the liquid ejecting head, and liquid may not be properly ejected from the nozzles at the time of printing.
In addition, such a fact is generally common in a liquid ejecting apparatus including at least a moving body (carriage) which includes a liquid ejecting head, and a guide frame which guides a movement of the moving body.